happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the first season. This is the episode that introduces Flippy, the war-torn bear who flips out and kills everyone in sight every time he sees or hears something relating to war. HTF Episode Description Be prepared for your first introduction to Flippy, the troubled war veteran bear who suffers regular flashbacks. Flippy is the only Happy Tree Friend that intentionally inflicts harm on his fellow friends, which is how an innocent game of hide and seek turns deadly. Plot The episode begins with Toothy, Petunia, and Flaky playing a friendly game of hide and seek with a new Happy Tree Friend named Flippy, a green bear who was once a soldier in the army. Flippy begins counting, while the others run to hide. As Flippy continues to count, a woodpecker behind him begins pecking at the tree it's perching on. The sound of the woodpecker's pecking causes Flippy to stop counting, and act all scared. Just seconds later, Flippy thinks of these sounds as a machine gun being fired, and he starts to act all vicious, as if he's back in a war. Once Flippy "flips" out (hence, his name), he throws a Bowie knife at the woodpecker, killing it. Once that's done, Flippy runs off to find the others. At Toothy's hiding spot, behind a tree, Toothy giggles while hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Flippy, in camouflage, grabs Toothy's head, and gives it a big twist, which snaps his neck. Elsewhere, a panting Flaky continues to look for her hiding spot. Suddenly, a piano wire comes down and it snatches Flaky by her neck, which strangles her to death. Petunia, having witnessed Flaky's death begins to back away in fear while whimpering. Petunia then trips and falls into a Punji stake pit set up by Flippy. As Petunia yells in pain by being pierced all over her body, Flippy arrives. Seeing Flippy, Petunia struggles to lift her arm, and hopes that Flippy will grab her hand to pull her out. Not understanding her motive, Flippy instead gives Petunia an activated grenade. Seeing what Flippy gave her, Petunia screams in horror as the iris closes in on the active grenade. When the iris closes in completely, a loud explosion is heard, signaling the grenade exploded, killing her. Moral "After the rain comes a rainbow!" Deaths #A Woodpecker is stabbed with a Bowie knife. #Toothy's neck is snapped. #Flaky is hung by piano wire. #Petunia falls into a stake pit and is blown up by a grenade. Goofs #The arm Petunia lifted after she fell in to the stake pit was her left arm, but when Flippy hands her a grenade, it is now her right arm. #We saw Flippy's eyes turn yellow when he flipped out, but his eyes are still the same as before when he kills the woodpecker and the other tree friends. His teeth remain normal as well, while future episodes will have them become crooked or sharpen into fangs. #Flippy couldn't possibly reach Petunia to hand her the grenade. The pit was too deep. #When Flippy goes to hand Petunia the grenade, his flipped out voice can be heard, but it is supposed to be normal. #When Petunia was backing away in fear just before she fell into the stake pit, her eyelashes aren't visible. #When Flaky is hung, her quills are missing. #Petunia's blood spills before she falls into the pit. #When handing Petunia the grenade, Flippy was supposed to be flipped out, yet he looked normal. #Toothy has normal buckteeth, when he was at the tree. #When Flippy was visible just before he broke Toothy's neck his eyes were facing outwards, making him look cross-eyed #When Flippy kills the woodpecker, his dog tags are missing. # In the teaser for this episode, the ground seems to be in a different color variety. Trivia *Although Flippy is responsible for the deaths, the woodpecker is to be blamed because he starts pecking, leading to Flippy flipping out. * This is the first episode where a non-anthropomorphic animal is killed. *A "WAH!" sound is heard when Flippy kills the woodpecker with his Bowie knife. *This is the first episode where Flippy flips out. *This is the first time a character intentionally kills another. *This is (by far) the only time we see the characters play hide and seek. *This is one of the rare instances where Flaky and Petunia play/interact with each other. *When Petunia falls down, her hands are round cut similar to Jesus when he gets nailed to the cross. *The way Flippy kills Toothy & Flaky is the same as Rambo did in Rambo: First Blood Part 2. *After Flippy goes insane, he doesn't look like his Fliqpy form, instead appearing with normal eyes. This is because this is his first episode, and they were still working on his design. **Other than that, it could've been an error, despite that this is Flippy's debut episode. *This episode reveals that Flippy's first victim was a woodpecker. But his first victim that was a main character was Toothy. However, this kill is blood-free because Toothy's neck was snapped. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Classics Remastered version spoils Petunia's injury before her death. *The end on the teaser released before the episode is a direct reference to the reality game show Survivor which has a similar logo and their slogan is "Out Wit, Out Play, Outlast". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:2000 Episodes